A part of some widely-used data compression standards encodes data into symbols via entropy encoding. A method for entropy encoding is known as Huffman Coding. In Huffman coding, Huffman codes are dynamically assigned to symbols based on the frequency of each symbol. The set of codes is called the Huffman Tree. When the Huffman tree is built for a set of data, the tree can also be compressed and stored with the data. Thus, to decompress the encoded data, the Huffman code tree needs to be decompressed and rebuilt.